


Противоречие

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Шерлок пытается найти альтернативу.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 3





	Противоречие

**Author's Note:**

> Третья работа из серии потрахушек Джеймса и Шерлока.  
1 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905211  
2 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133283

\- Опять моя девочка обдолбалась? – Голос доносился как сквозь вату, медленными толчками въезжал в обторчавшийся мозг.  
\- Ты бредишь, Мориарти. – Вытолкнуть языком слова, не хотят выходить из сухого рта.  
\- Это ты бредишь. Какого черта ты так вырядился? – Не зло, весело и хитро.  
Шерлок заставил себя подняться, лежал же на бетонном полу хрен знает где, отдыхал от своего кокаинового дурмана. Колени натянули длинную плотную ткань, тормозя движение, пришлось с некоторым усилием размотаться, выставить ноги обтянутые чулками на обозрение. Вспоминалось с трудом, лиф давил на грудь, а привкус помады забивался в рот.  
\- Я выслеживал преступника, - если даже и не так, нечего Джеймсу знать о его попытке спрыгнуть с него. – Заманивал в ловушку.  
\- Ага. Не меня ли часом заманивал, - хмыкнули рядом, и Шерлок разлепил тяжело глаза. Видимо косметики все же не пожалел и ресницы накладные приклеил.  
Джеймс был в своей манере и одет прилично, в отличие от самого Холмса. Брюки и пиджак, все как годиться, взгляд уперся в начищенные ботинки на замызганном бетонном полу. Картинка заставила потешиться. Не впервой же.  
\- Ну, если уж пришел, то видимо тебя, - голова задралась вверх как тряпичная, откидывая волосы длинного парика на спину. Разглядеть бы какого все цвета, да только освещение так себе, белым пятном угадывалось смеющееся лицо и наглаженная ткань костюма Мориарти. Может не до конца еще отошел, больше времени нужно. – Только фенобарбитала нет уже в запасе.  
\- Боюсь, что в твоей крови не только барбиталы, - Мориарти присел рядом на корточки, огладил широкой ладонью угловатое колено. – Хотел меня заменить? Променять на сомнительные наркотики?  
\- Не льсти себе.  
\- Не беги от себя.  
Вот теперь лицо преступника близко, видно его темную радужку глаз. Качнутся вперед, и притянуть его к себе, колено жгло прикосновением через тонкий нейлон, задница ощущала неудобную твердость бетона.  
\- На мне стринги, - больше себе, чем ему, удивляясь, в самом деле.   
Мориарти выдохнул шумно, не произнес ни слова, видимо, представил. Его глаза скользнули взглядом по лицу, заметались зрачками в белках и он как всегда решил все за двоих, второй рукой обхватил за шею Холмса, путаясь пальцами в длинных прядях, притянул грубо к себе и прижался ртом к губам, намеком.  
Даже не поцеловал, просто вжался, провел рукой по колену выше к бедру, нырнул под подол задравшегося платья. Проверял, не верит. Обтянутого кружевом члена коснулись легко, подушечками пальцев прочертили линию от головки до мошонки. Ствол так и встал, тесно утыкаясь плотью в натянувшуюся ткань. Опять вело, не спасало даже дурманящее состояние. Шерлок застонал не стесняясь, разомкнул губы, приглашая. Но Джеймс отпрянул губами, сильнее стиснул руку на члене, ныряя под кружево и касаясь голой кожи, цепляя короткими ногтями вену. На его губах отпечаталась красной мазней помада, добавляла в образ сумасшествия, а сам он дышал часто и прерывисто, попал в точку с образом Шерлок. Надо же.  
Холмс подкинул бедра, протянул свою руку к натянутой ширинке Мориарти, сжал в кулаке твердость ответно. Сегодня не уйдешь, хватить дразнить и делать вид, что только Шерлоку это нужно, что он один теряется в ощущениях и своей неизлечимой наркомании.  
\- Сделай что хочешь. Я же вижу – хочешь, - на полном серьезе выдохнул Шерлок, считывал эмоции на лице. Джеймс был закрытой книгой, только очевидное возбуждение угадывалось. Не пробить его панцирь, не угадать дальнейшее. Непредсказуемость заводила.  
Ладонь выскользнула из узких трусиков, Джеймс выкрутился из захвата Холмса, поднялся пружинисто на ноги, дернул ползунок молнии на брюках. Шерлок впервые так близко рассмотрел его член, да и то в полумраке, хотелось не так, четче и яснее, в голове отключить сумбур. Налитая головка толкнулась губы, пачкаясь в помаде и, Шерлок открыл широко рот, высунул язык, вызывающе и пошло. Джеймс сбился на хрип, въехал слитным движением, слегка и даже не на половину, пробуя, насколько хватит выдержки у Холмса.  
Шерлок хмыкнул, сам двинулся головой дальше, принял больше. Головка ткнулась в горло, вызывая спазм, но Холмс не обратил на это внимания, расслабил глотку, брал, пока дают, не желал отступать. Сверху на него смотрели блестящие глаза, Джеймс гладил по щеке, недоверчиво, рассматривал, обхватывающие ствол губы. И Шерлок больше не сдерживался, прикрывал зубы губами, сосал ритмично, облизывал и нанизывался, дышал рвано через нос, не выпускал трофей ни на миг.  
Голое плечо сжали сильные пальцы, до боли и синяков, Джеймс пропихнулся сам глубже, двинул бедрами и излился в подставленный влажный жар. Шерлок глотнул, даже вкуса не почувствовал, во рту все заглушал привкус помады.  
Собственное возбуждение давило до боли, хотелось и самому кончить, но он боялся касаться себя, вылизывал мелкими движениями языка обмякающий член. Мориарти остановил его, заправился и толкнулся средним пальцем в рот, заставляя облизывать вместо ствола, собирая слюну. Он присел рядом как раньше, одной рукой раздвинул колени Холмсу и тот уступил, откинулся назад на упертые в грязный бетон руки, подвинулся бедрами ближе к Мориарти, раскрываясь. Джеймс вынул палец, отодвинул узкую полоску кружева, прикрывающую анус, и втолкнул обслюнявленный палец внутрь. Сразу на всю длину, не заботясь о нежности вторжения.  
Шерлок поёрзал, сбивая ткань платья под ягодицами, подстраиваясь, но вторая рука нырнула опять в трусики, обхватила пальцами напряженный ствол и сразу в быстрый темп. Пальцем в простату, стояком в кулак. Шерлок продержался одну минуту и две секунды, считал умышленно, пытался притормозить, но получилось плохо. Он залил спермой руку Джеймса, испачкал мокро кружево и плеснул каплями на юбку.  
Воздух из легких выходил толчками, тело не слушалось, впадало в транс. Джеймс сидел рядом, не побрезговал разделить пол с Шерлоком, пачкал идеальный костюм в пыли.  
\- Пойдем, выпьем чаю, Шерлок.   
\- Если ты не стесняешься меня, Джеймс.  
Мориарти ничего не ответил, сжал крепко рукою ладонь.


End file.
